elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sitara Sharma
|image= |name= |alias= |race=Lampad |age=16 years |birthday=♋ June 30 |status= |voice= }} is the protagonist of The Baroness. She is a 16 year old visual artist and writer who lived in a small community upon fleeing from her father and running away from home. On her escape for freedom, she meets and joins forces with the titular baroness, as well as an internet friend. Appearance Sitara is a jovial, 1,60m tall young girl whose most striking feature is her pink skin, as well as her equally pink small side horns. She has a petite and chubby body, with short limbs and small hands and feet. In spite of her overall small stature, she has been shown to be physically capable and agile, as she notably excels in speed and dexterity. Her height often contrasts with other characters', as they are usually much taller than her, in special her love interest and the Baroness herself. Interestingly enough, Sitara has salmon pink skin. Her limbs, specifically her arms from below her elbows to her hands and her legs from below her knees to her feet, are of a brighter shade of pink, and she has several other small baby pink pigmentations around her body as well, most noticeably on her chest and cheeks. Her horns are small and pointed towards the center of her forehead, with a slightly darker shade of pink on the end of them. Sitara has teal eyes with a cyan color around the pupil and yellow sclera, as well as a turquoise-colored afro. She has full lips, a big nose and a very round face with full eyelashes and curved eyebrows of the same color of her hair. A lover of fashion, Sitara is passionate about art in all of its forms, including that which manifests itself in one's appearance, as she believes a person's choice of clothing and make-up can say a lot about themselves. Perhaps due to her modest origins, she is very enthusiastic about shopping and dressing herself. Sitara's most seen clothing choices are shorts and boots of all sizes, as well as scarves and coats to a lesser degree. Her clothes are usually of very varied colors, but all very bright and burning. She favors jeans for lower wear, mostly shorts, but she also pants and even skirts. Her footwear is consisted of boots of all sorts, ranging from knee-high ones to others reaching her ankle, some even with small heels. Her trademark accessories are scarves and coats she wears that are usually too big for her, and her outfits are usually detailed by spikes, old-fashioned lace or energetic patterns. Sitara noticeably has a star motif, as she usually adorns clothes with either cartoonish stars or constellations on them. Her other accessories, as well as nail color and size, often vary, but they are always complementary to the main themes of her outfits. The make-up Sitara does is as lively and colorful as her wardrobe is, in notable mention her eye make-up. Personality Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Sitara (सितारा) is a Hindi name meaning "the morning star", or simply "star", a nod to her theme centered around stars and other constellations. She coincidentally shares that name with Sitara Achakzai, a leading Afghan women's rights activist. Her surname Sharma (शर्मा) is an Indian, Hindu (Brahman) name from Sanskrit šarma "joy; shelter". Other theories suggest that origin of the name Sharma lies in the ancient Sanskrit word Sharman which means teacher or master. Trivia *Sitara's birthday falls on Meteor Watch Day. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Baroness characters Category:Lampads Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Bisexuals